To Take It Back
by ElcinYigitoglu
Summary: Erik tries to find a way to take it all back and thinks the man he met could be useful.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so this is the story I've been working on while I was on the subway. I don't own The X-Men or Doctor Who this is just what has been happening in my head on my way home. Hope you enjoy it.

It was a rainy afternoon when Charles woke up. He tried to get off the bed as he always did but was shocked for a moment when he realized he couldn't move his legs. Then it all came back.. That day on The Cuban Beach, getting shot in the spine, seeing Raven for the last time, painful recovery time that took three months from his life...

Those three months completely ruined him. He started drinking a lot and this Afghan War that caused his school to be closed was just too much for him. Whenever he wasn't drinking he'd be sleeping and that cycle would follow.

As usual he had this urge to drink again when he remembered history. He shouted for Hank because he still wasn't used to his wheelchair and hadn't figured out how to switch from bed to his chair. Hank was there in a second.

"Good morning Charles! I was just preparing dinner, I can prepare something for you too if you want?"

"Nah, thank you Hank but you know what I want so if you just help me to get to my, my chair I'll be grateful." Charles said with a bitter smile at the end.

With accepting defeat Hank helped Charles to his chair.

"Charles I think you should go out more often. All you do at home is to sleep and drink. Maybe you should consider breaking this cycle. It's been two months since they closed the school and you look like you don't even care, like you've never cared! I'm just worried about you that's all"

"Well maybe you should leave the worrying businnes to me then,eh?" Charles said as he aggresively drove his chairs to the stairs. He stopped and punched his dysfunctional legs in devastation when he reached there because he couldn't go down by himself and needed Hank's strength for that.

Hank approached him with sad looks and carried his chair to downstairs. When they made it there Charles wheeled away without even looking at Hank and Hank just stared at him there.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew that Hank was right but he just couldn't help feeling like this. It wasn't like he was able choose how to feel. He went to the cupboard which was located in his office. He had trashed this place a couple times in the past two months but whenever he came back he'd find this place organized. He knew Hank never gave up on him. Alcohol was just blunting his powers, not completely removing them.

He opened his cupboard and saw that there was no whiskey left and took a deep breath to not to have another mental breakdown again. Maybe Hank was right, maybe he needed to go out even just to buy some drink. But he needed to have a shower first.

He went to the kitchen and found Hank eating his meal. Hank greeted him politely.

"I'm sorry for earlier Hank. You know how grumpy I am when I wake up."

"It's okay Charles, I was just worried about you."

"And I think ypu're right. I need to go out."

"But..?"

"Well I'm kinda smelling Hank, I'll have to have a shower first."

"Okay I'll help you as soon as I finish my food." Said Hank.

"Thank you Hank. I know I've been a hard person last couple of months but if it weren't for you I would have no one. And I never thanked you for all you've

done for me" Charles said as Hank carried him to the bathtub.

"Yes, yes you have been a real impossible one. But that's just me returning the favor Charles. You're a good man. You've done so much good to me and the other people. You deserve at least this much."

"I still don't know how you put up with me."

"I just explained you." Hank said with a smile. When Charles looked up he smiled back. "You know it would be nice to have some people around here again."

"Yes, yes it would." Said Charles but he was thinking if he could make it to the shop before it's closing time.

"Yep, there you go. All packed up and ready to go."

"Thank you again Hank." Charles said before wheeling outside. My god how much it has been since he last went outside? Did he even remember where the shop was?

He found the shop just where he had left it but the cashier seemed to change. This new girl seemed like what? 17? But she was surely having some ideas, some good ideas about him. It has been so long since he last read the mind of a girl he had forggotten what kinda ideas they were having about him. "But I couldn't, even if I wanted to" Charles thought, "thanks to my dear Erik."

"Good evening, sir!" The girl said with an abnormal charm. She was cute but Charles had more important problems. Like having no drink at home.

"Good evening, I'd be pleased if you could show me where the alcoholic beverages are located." Charles knew that when you make long sentences to girls they'd be more pleased than expected by experience. At least he could do this to her.

"With pleasure!" She said smiling and Charles knew that she was pleased indeed.

He took the long path to home on his way back. The weather was nice and he didn't know when he'd be out again. While passing by a great park he suddenly heard a real strange, almost metalic-ish sound. He didn't care at first. It could be anything, right? But then he heard someone talking and that caught his attention because he didn't feel any minds. What did that mean? He only couldn't read Erik's mind, so was Erik there? That would explain a lot. If so, he had a coulpe of words to say to him. He hadn't seen him since that day and was absolutely mad at him.

He decided to go over there and do what he had to do. He stopped and changed his direction. Now he was wheeling in the running track that went beneath the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

"AM-A-ZING Clara. Just amazing. I hope you didn't messed up time!"

"I'm sorry! This wouldn't happen if you just told me why I shouldn't do it!"

Charles was hearing these from afar. As he was getting closer he saw some smoke coming out from the trees. He speeded up and saw two people arguing in front of a blue police box. One of them was tall like Erik and the other was a short female "hah, she must be Raven in disguise" Charles thought "but I could still read her if she was.".

The smoke was coming out the box but Charles didn't pay it much of an attention because he believed they were the people who had left him and wouldn't believe vice versa if he didn't go any closer. When he got closer he realized that the guy was not Erik and they both wasm't wearing any helmets.

"Ah don't worry I'm sure you'll sort a way out. You always do."

"Yeah I guess I do, don't I?" The tall man fixed his bowtie with a huge smile.

"Oh hey, who are you ?" The tall guy asked. Obviously they had realized him.

"I- I'm Charles. Charles Xavier. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm the Doctor. And this is Clara. "

"Hey there!" Clara said.

"Uh umm I heard some kinda sound and shouting so I came to check if it's cool here."

"Yeah, yes it is. Thank you for checking up." The man who called himself The Doctor said.

"Oh, okay." Charles said and turned back to head home. He was kinda disappointed because he really wanted to talk with Eric and Raven.

Well he eventually got what he wished for. Two weeks later Erik appeared on his front door. Hank wouldn't let him in but he had no chance against Erik.

Erik went directly to upstairs into Charles' old office but he could not find him there.

"Who is it!?" Charles got out of his bedroom wondering who interrupted his drinking and crying session.

"It's me Charles , Erik." Erik said as he stood by Charles' office door.

When Charles saw Erik he wished he had his legs back for five minutes so he could beat the ahit outta him. But he knew that this was not gonna happen.

"Erik.."

"Yes, I came back after all thes-"

"HOW DARE YOU TO COME AND STEP IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!?" Charles shouted with tears running down on his cheeks. Erik started to approach slowly towards him.

"Charles, Charles I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I'm sorry I deflected that bullet. I'm sorry for ruining everything. But I need your help, Raven needs your help." Erik said but Charles was already drowning in his tears.

"Raven? What, what about her? Is she in trouble?" Charles asked trying to stop the urge to go back to his bedroom, take his gun and shoot Erik. He knew the bullets wouldnt even touch him but it worth a try.

"Yes. She got compromised in an undercover mission and barely made it out. She's in deathbed Charles. She wants to see you for the last time.."

"You're a fucking liar and you should get out of my house RIGHT NOW!" Charles shouted Erik. He didn't want to believe him. Because that would mean Raven, his half-sister, is now about to die. He literally could not bare this much.

"I'm here to take you my facility where you can farewell her."

"I am not going anywhere with you, you-" a flying syringe got stuck into Charles' neck and he fell asleep right after.

"I know Charles, I know you wouldn't come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well at least it didn't destroy the common sense." The Doctor said staring after the guy in wheelchairs.

"I'm telling you it won't affect anything Doctor." Clara said. "So what about Tardis? Why is she acting like this?"

"Acting? No no no Clara. There is a reason why I'm saying I hope you didn't change too much." Doctor said. "When you change timey stuff she gets uncomfortable."

"Then just let's go back and stop me from doing it?"

"You do want to blow up the time, don't you?"

"So what we're gonna do now Doctor?"

"Let's go see what things did you change." The Doctor said as he closed and locked TARDIS' door.

"It doesn't look like I've changed a lot of things." Clara said while they were walking down on the main avenue.

"Yes you migh hav-" Then Doctor saw a magazine in the stand with the title of 'HOW TO TELL IF YOUR CHILD IS A MUTANT?' and another magazine with a 'MUTANTS; HOW FAR CAN THEIR POWERS GO?' title.

"Oh hello there. I guess you did change something Clara. And something big." Said The Doctor and bought those magazines.

"So it seems like your little entertainment there Clara, had affected the X-Gene and caused a jump in human evolution. I've seen that. But it happened after you all colonized the space and you had more tolarence towards each other." Doctor looked at Clara above his glasses.

"So this guy can contol metal you say? And humans have this 'super powers' now. Doesn't it mean I have a chance to be mutant too?" Clara said with a little glaze in her eyes.

"No Clara. Just because you're a time traveller you don't get affected by these changes. Sorry. But here's the rest; the guy who was shot with the deflected bullet is named Charles Xavier." Said The Doctor and paused for a moment.

"Should it mean something?"

"The guy in the wheelchairs? Ringing any bells? You just saw him how can you not remember his name?"

"I wasn't paying enough attention obviously." Clara said. "This new world is more interesting. But Doctor, I need to sleep so good night." Clara got up and kissed him a good night before she went to her bedroom."

A big quake woke Clara up. She stood still for a moment trying to understand what woke her up then another quake came in stronger and TARDIS started to make weird sounds. Clara immedetely got up and shouted for The Doctor.

"DOCTOR! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Clara shouted while she was running to the cobrtol room.

"SHE'S STILL TRYING TO ADAPT IN THIS TIMELINE!" The Doctor shouted back. They were both coughing and the control room was filled with smoke.

TARDIS opened the main doors for them to get out. The second they went out TARDIS closed her doors. She was trying not to immaterialize because she knew thst if she did, she wouldn't be able to materialize at this timeline again.

"Doctor, we've been sitting outside here for three hours. Why doesn't she let us in?"

"I don't know Clara, I don't know. But she must have a pretty good reason for this."

"So what are we gonna do now? I'm still sleepy."

"Okay let's go spend the night in a motel, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow morning."

"Yes but do you have any money? Because I didn't take anything with me."

"Ah Clara, Clara. When you are Denmark's vice president, you don't need a purse." The Doctor said with a growing smile while showing her his psychic paper. Clara looked at the paper for a moment.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go then. March march!" Clara said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You should teach me that trick sometime." Said Clara while counting the money in her hands with a huge smile.

"Aah only if you knew what this babe can do." Said The Doctor then kissed the sonic screwdriver. "The thing is to choose an isolated bank and the right words. So nobody suspects you. That is very important."

"And can you give me one of those psychic papers. I can do wonders with that." Clara said.

"That requires serious training and I'm not a teacher. Even my name is The Doctor." Then he saw three people while passing under a big car bridge. One of them was being strangled with the wires of a wire fence neearby. And the guy in front of him seemed like he's holding an imaginary glass. But there was someone blue with them who was just standing there. It looked like an alien race so The Doctor decided to interfere because it was his job to save humans from aliens.

The Doctor ran and sonicced the wires. The wires melted down immediately and this is when Raven and Erik realized him.

Erik took away his sonic right away and Raven started to walk towards them. Raven was a few meters away from them and getting ready to kill them when Erik finally finished his examination on the sonic screwdriver and said "It's okay Mystique, you don't need to." Raven stopped and turned her head back to Erik to say "You sure?"

"Yes, yes I am. I don't think they make a threat." Erik said walking towards with sonic flying above his hand. "My name is Erik. And you have a very impressing device here Mr..?"

"Doctor. Just The Doctor."

"Okay, so you don't wanna tell your name. And she is..?" Erik looked at Clara.

"Clara. My name is Clara."

"I see. So Doctor, what is your ability other than this device?"

"Aah just the usual. Saving people, wondering around the space and travelling thru time." The Doctor said with a huge smile. "Oh time travel" Erik thought, "maybe I can save Charles this time." Erik let the sonic drop to his hand. "Would you mind joining us for a dinner?" Said Erik while holding out the sonic to The Doctor. The Doctor looked at them for a moment and Clara was lookin at The Doctor concerned. Then The Doctor said "I don't see any harm in that. Plus we don't have anywhere else to go tonight do we Clara?"  
-0-

"Okay. So he's not one of us. But he still can travel time in his 'box'. Whatever that means." Thought Erik after listening to The Doctor's story.

"So what is it with all human-mutant war Erik?" The Doctor asked then took a bite on his food.

"So you see Doctor, homo sapiens are now a primitive race. We, homo superiors, will extinct if we don't fight them. And they are afraid of us because they know that they will go extinct. This is what nature always does. Sweeping the primitive. But they can't escape it."

"That means that I should kill everyone of you but I don't. Do you know why? Because this is not how evolution works." Said The Doctor He was a little bit annoyed.

"And that, I disagree Doctor. Because you are a whole another race. Not the next step of homo sapien evolution." Erik noticed that The Doctor was getting angry. The Doctor stared at Erik for a moment then took another bite of his meal.

"You said you don't have anywhere else to go earlier, right? You are welcomed here Doctor. And you can stay here until your 'box' lets you in again." The Doctor looked up for him and said nothing. He was trying to understand Erik's purpose. Trying to kill the awkwardness Clara said "Thank you for this wonderful food and your offer but-"

"We're gonna stay the night!" The Doctor interfered Clara and Clara looked at him surprised.

"Okay then. Mystique, would you guide them to their room."

Raven, who kept her silence during the dinner took her last sip from her wine and got up. Said "Now if you'll follow me.." and went to the door. Clara and The Doctor followd her.

"How many others stay here?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the ones who chose to follow Erik." Raven answered emotionlessly. "Okay,so this is your room. Make yourselves at home." And she left without giving a chance for a question.  
\- -

"I want you to disguise as the girl,what was her name? Clara yes."

"You want it done tonight?" Raven asked.

"Hm, would be better tonight but take your time to get to know her because this is important."

"Why?"

"Don't question me! It just is."

"Okay fine." Raven said. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you wanna stay Doctor?" Clara asked after jumping to her bed.

"Because, I am curious!" The Doctor said with excitement. "This is a whole new world! We can't go back and undo what you have done. All we can do now is to explore this new world and Erik Lensherr is our best shot now. Believe me, we wouldn't wanna miss it."

"But what about TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Aaah she'll be fine. She's just being grumpy that's all." He was trying not to show it but he was concerned about this situation. She's never done that before. But he chose not to mind it now. He had sometting better to think about thru the night.

Raven knew what to do. She was going to apologize for the last night, be friendly and get to know Clara. She wouldn't be that hard to profile.

"Good morning you two!" Raven went into the room with a charm that is so realistic that only she could know it was fake. "What are you two eating?" The Doctor and Clara was baffled about her sudden mood change.

"Oh, of course. You're wondering this mood change. Let's just say yesterday was a hard day. And this is how I really am." Said Raven with a smile. "Oh a Nutella sandwich! That looks yummy!" Raven said looking at the sandwich Clara was holding.

"So what are you two gonna do today?" Raven asked while she was preparing her sandwich.

"Well it's already 3 p.m.. I don't know. Maybe stick around here a little since we're not familiar with here." Clara said.

"Oh I can show you guys around." Raven said and took a bite on her sandwich.

"Where is Erik? I'd like to spend the day with him." The Doctor asked Raven. With seeing the great oppurtunity, she gladly told him where Erik was.

"So where are you going to take me first?" Clara asked with a smile.

"Shopping maybe?"

"That sounds good!" Clara said.

-/\\\\-

When Clara walked into room alone The Doctor and Erik was having a real nice chat. Then The Doctor looked at her and realized Raven was not there. He asked, "Where's Mystique, Clara?"

"Umm she said she had to do something or stuff when we came in, but look at the things I bought! Sure this timeline's designers are better than mine's." Clara said showing the bags in her hands to The Doctor.

"Oh come Clara, I was just telling him that we won't be bothering them anymore. The TARDIS should be fine by now."

"I hope she is. She didn't look so good. Anyway it was great to spend some time with you guys." Clara said.

"I can take you guys there if you want?" Erik asked.

"Oh that'd be great my friend!" The Doctor replied with pleasure.

The TARDIS was indeed better. She had found out a way to cling on this timeline somehow and she was gettin used to this timeline. Although she hated timeline changes she had to bear it sometimes for The Doctor.

"Thanks for the ride Erik!" The Doctor said while they were all getting out of the car.

"It's nothing my friend. And it's been great to get to know you guys. Hope you'll come here again." Erik said.

"Oh she looks hella fine Doctor! She looks ready for everything!" Clara shouted from inside of The TARDIS.

"Then maybe it's time for me to return the favor. Erik, would you like a ride in time?" The Doctor asked Erik as he crossed his legs and leaned to TARDIS. Erik was suprised and happy at the same time. It was way earlier than he expected.

"Ah, umm I-I, okay." He said and locked his car with a little hand gesture. He knew he didn't have to lock it because it was stolen anyway.

The TARDIS had realized Clara coming inside. Or she thought it was Clara at first. But then she ran a scan on her and found out it was not actually a human. Not the kind she was used to anyway. Then The Doctor came in with another kind-of-human person. The Doctor seemed to like the guy but she wasn't quite sure if he knew about this Clara matter so she decided to put the scan results on the main screen so he could see them. He did see the results and he didn't like them. 'He got furious' The TARDIS thought. He commanded The TARDIS to do what was neccesary but didn't say anything specific. So she locked the doors.

The guy went directly to the door but it was dead-locked already. He turned his face to the girl who was targeted by the razor wires. The guy reached his hand out towards the girl and razors started to unclinge the girl. The TARDIS did not like it and exiled him to the door with flames. The TARDIS opened the door and let him out.

After 15 minutes The Doctor seemed calmer and let the girl down. She fell on her knees and couldn't get up. She crawled her way back to the door with fear in her eyes.

Erik has been waiting and trying to open the door for 15 minutes but he wasn't aware that The TARDIS had left him out one week after. He was angry but mostly to himself to get Raven into this. The doors opened when he gave up on trying to open the door. He saw Raven coming out crawling and leaving a trace of blood behind. And The Doctor standing next to the controls looking at her. The doors got closed as she got out completely. Then she fell on the dirt as Erik got up and ran towards her.


End file.
